mytuna
by makaramiracles
Summary: So, what exactly DID happen to Mituna? What was he like before... The accident? What was Cronus like? (Based on my stupid headcanon. Um.) Also cover image by freedomconvicted on tumblr! uou
1. Chapter 1

Wake up.

Your name is CRONUS AMPORA.

You are 8 SWEEPS OLD.

You have exactly 1 QUADRANT, lucky you.

That one quadrant to you is EVERYTHING.

Or should you say, HE is worth everything.

But enough with these USELESS INTRODUCTIONS.

You should get up now.

What will you do?

You step out of your recuperacoon and walk over to your desk, logging onto your glubtop. You open up Trollian and log in under the handle agresticalQuixotic. Exactly 3 chums are on as of this moment. Your eyes stare at the other handles. Talk to silentMendacity? No, way too creepy. What about acumnenEquanimity? ...No, not in the mood for sarcastic responses and lectures. That only leaves you with jocularticBajulate. Well, duh, you're going to talk to him. He's your matesprit, dumbass.

**agresticalQuixotic [AQ] ****began trolling jocularticBajulate**** [JB]**

**AQ: hi tuna.**

**JB: 0H CR0NU5 H1**

**AQ: wvater you doing on? usually you'd be high off your rocker wvith that honey of yours.**

**JB: 5HHHHHHHH**

**JB: Y0U KN0W 1 C4N7 L37 MY LU5U5 F1ND 0UT AB0U7 7H47**

**AQ: i knowv, i knowv.**

**AQ: but i'm just saying, that shit isn't good for ya.**

**JB: W/3**

**AQ: tuna i swvear**

**JB: 1M K1DD1NG**

**AQ: better be.**

**JB: 50 4R3 Y0U C0M1NG 0V3R 0R N07 53R10U5LY**

**AQ: i thought you wvere too busy wvith the honey for me.**

**JB: 1 W1LL HUR7 Y0U 1F Y0UR3 N07 H3R3 1N 4 M4773R 0F 53C0ND5**

**AQ: kinky.**

**JB: 455.**

**jocularticBajulate**** [JB] ****ceased trolling agresticalQuixotic**** [AQ] **

You give a small laugh before logging off and closing your glubtop. You get up to leave, checking your hair as you leave. You wander up back to the land, and make your way to the Captor hive, which is only a small walk. You stare at the hive, and walk in. You give a small wave to Mituna's lusus- who you notice is relocating the honey again- and make your way to Mituna's room. The door is wide open, like it usually is. You step in, looking around his room. It's as messy as shit, of course. You step in, but notice that Mituna doesn't notice you.

Perfect.

You sneak around, trying to scare him. But you trip over a sudden poster of the Lost Weeaboos, you clumsy fuck. You hear Mituna scream for a spilt second before you're pinned to the wall with psionics. He keeps screaming, and you keep yelling out his name, as an attempt to calm him down. After about a minute of panic, he finally calms down, realizing it's just you.

"Whoops." You roll your eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks for almost killing me."

"I told you to knock, you dick." He glares at you. You give a playful grin in return.

"I thought it'd be fun."

"You want to hug the wall again?" You raise an eyebrow, and pretend to be offended.

"Now, now! You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" You suddenly get raised into the air. "...Sorry, Tuna."

"Better be." You both look at each other for a minute before laughing.

He sets you down on the ground gently, and you both go over and sit in his recuperacoon.

"You know, Corny, I keep having these dreams. ...About us. About all of our friends. About our world. I keep seeing us. We all... We all die. It's terrible. None of us want to, of course, but we do. It's inevitable. I don't know why I do, but it scares me because its just... So _real._" You frown, but brush it off.

"Now Tuna, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to us, I promise. Ok?" He gives a small smile in thanks. You kiss him on the head.

"Alright." You smile back and he leans onto you. You hold him, petting his mop of hair as you do. He purrs and feel a little warmed. You never see him do this around anyone else. It's... Nice. You two talk about your friends and things that are going on for a bit before just sitting there. You try to spark up some conversation after a few minutes, but you realize that he's asleep. You chuckle, and lean your head back and close your eyes for a minute, and you're quickly asleep as well.

* * *

wowewow really lame beginning

hahahaha well anyways hi! uh,, thanks for reading this! ;u;...

this is mytuna. this whole thing is going to be based on a headcanon i have, and later it's going to be turned into a visual novel, game... thing.

but for now, i need the whole story. i would say the headcanon but i dont wa n t to spoil i t ... .

so take this for now. i'll probably have really random chapter updates, but they probably won't take more than a few hours/a day. orz

so uh, i-i hope you liked it. QuQ

-Kiwi


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up, Mituna still in your arms. You smile, give him a kiss and get out. You hear him yawn as he stretches out and gets out. He lazily walks over to his closet and pulls out some clothes, taking off his black t-shirt you pretend to be engrossed in his laptop, while actually staring at his reflection. He knows you're staring but he doesn't bring it up, like always. When he's done, you turn around.

"Morning, sunshine." He grunts and you give a smirk. He's never been much of a morning person. You walk over and tug him over by his horns- that sure woke him up- and give him a kiss and turn to leave. He follows you out, but is stopped by his lusus. You give a small wave and go back to your hive, and change your clothes.

You browse around a bit, but you get bored eventually. Getting up, you walk over to your recuperacoon, and dig around the slime. Today's the day. Grabbing the identical items, you look at them. Hopefully this isn't too cheesy. Or girly. Fuck, maybe this was a bad idea.

...Cronus, c'mon. You shake your head and leave your hive, swimming up to the surface. Heading back to Mituna's hive, you pop in and his lusus seems to be sleeping. Poor thing, probably can't get much sleep with Mituna. You knock on Mituna's door this time, not wanting to repeat the accident that happened yesterday. He opens the door, and raises his eyebrow, obviously wondering why you're back so quickly.

"Hey Tuna, I... I brought you something." Fuck. Maybe you shouldn't have done this.

"Alright, show it to me." Too late.

You pull one of the items out of your back pocket, and pretty much throw it at him. He steps back, but catches it. Fuckfuckfuck. He rubs the golden locket between his fingers.

"You're supposed to open it." He raises an eyebrow again, and grins.

He pops it open, and as he looks inside, you can see him zone out a bit, and remember the time it happened.

"Isn't that the day we...?" You smile sheepishly.

"Yeah." He puts it on, and pulls you into a hug.

"I love it." He whispers into your neck.

"I love you." You feel him grinning. You pull away and give him a peck, with a small smile. "I'm gonna go home. Send me a message if ya need me, ok?" He nods, and gives you a hug before you leave.

You walk into your hive, and sit down by your glubtop. Reaching into your pocket again, you pull out your necklace. Opening the locket, you smile and put it on. A few seconds later, you hear your glubtop 'PING'. Looking over, you see message from Mituna. You grin and and respond.

* * *

oh my god a few things

whY IS THIS STORY POPULAR OMG THANKS. QuQ

also short chapter sorry-

another thing, here's the second chapter. sorry it took awhile, i'm a lazy ass. but uh yeah here. I feel like I should add the accident next chapter. But would that be rushing it? hm. :T well, whatever. I'll ask around, I guess.

Also cheesy shit everywhere. So much cheese like damn im sorry but these two. Freakin. Whydontmorepeoplelikethisshi pwweh I mean.

Yeah. Once I decide chapter 3 should hopefully be up quickly. C:

thank you a lot omfg -Kiwi


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks go by, and you two are still super cheesy, somehow growing closer each day. He still doesn't know that you have a locket like his, but you don't want to make things more girly than they already are. More people fill quadrants, love is in the air you guess. Your life is pretty great. You smile, and fall asleep for the night.

You awake to the sound of someone trying to murder your Trollian. You decide to get out and check out what's going on, so you hop out and sit in front of your glubtop. It's Mituna.

**jocularticBajulate [JB] began trolling agresticalQuixotic [AQ]**

**JB:C0RNY**

**JB: CR0NU5 G0D FUCK1NG D4MN 17 1M FR34K1NG 0U7 G37 Y0UR 455 UP**

**JB: CR0NU5 PL3453**

**JB: Y0U N33D 70 G37 UP N0W**

**JB: L1K3 N0W**

**JB: CR0NU5**

**JB: PL3453**

**agresticalQuixotic [AQ] is online.**

**AQ: wvoah, tuna, wvhat's happening?**

**JB: FUCK1NG F1N4LLY**

**JB: G37 0V3R H3R3 83F0R3 1 G0 1N54N3**

**AQ: alright, alright, i'll be there soon.**

******agresticalQuixotic** [AQ] ceased trolling **jocularticBajulate**** [JB]**

You stand up, and rush over to Mituna's house. You walk in and burst into Mituna's room, and see him in a bit of a panic attack. You yourself panic a bit, you've never seen him like this before.

"Tuna, Tuna, calm down." He practically tackles you, and you sort of fall back a bit, and pet his hair. He has an iron grip on you, and he's shaking. Little zaps of blue and red shock you, but you still mutter comforting words to him, and rock back and forth.

After sometime, he pulls away- only slightly, you notice he won't let go of you- and sniffs.

"Tuna, what happened to you? Are you all right?" He looks away, not meeting your eyes.

"Cronus, can you... Stay with me for the night?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Of course, if you want me to." He seems to brighten up a little, and you both lay in his recuperacoon. He holds onto you, and you're slightly worried. What's he so worked up about? You frown, and ask if he wants to talk about it, but he doesn't make eye contact and says he'll tell you tomorrow. How comforting.

You wake up and Mituna is still hugging you. He looks like he got an hour of sleep, at the most. You didn't sleep too well either, you were worried, and Mituna woke up screaming often. You held him, seriously concerned.

"Tuna, it's morning. I really want to know so I can help." A muffled cry comes from him.

"Cronus... I... That's... Thank you. You know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"And if something... Happens to me, will you still love me?" You're scared to where this is leading.

"Forever and always." He nudges you, you're being cheesy again.

"Thanks."

"So, why the sudden freaking?" The moments of foolishness fade away again. He stiffens a little.

"Cronus, I... I keep telling you. He, he's coming early. I don't know why, we haven't started our session yet, but he can tell we're going to be strong. He wants to stop us before we can even begin." ..What? He continues, not bothering to explain. "So far I think I'm the only one who knows. But, I think that Aranea told Kurloz, since somehow Aranea knows fucking everything." He's silent for a few seconds, and you can tell he's having a hard time telling you this. "I'm certain I'm the only one who can stop him. I would ask for help, but I don't want anyone to get hurt. I might die, Cronus. Hopefully not, but I know I won't come out of this the same." You're shocked, terrified, and you're gaping like a fish. You don't know how to respond. Your matesprit, your Tuna, the most important thing to you, talking about this... 'Man' coming and killing him? And he doesn't even want help? "He's coming soon Cronus. I'm guessing in about a week."

"...Tuna. You're not doing this fucking alone. I won't let you. I won't let you fucking... _Sacrifice_ yourself to this 'man', and just expect me to stay on the damned sidelines and watch!" He sighs.

"Cronus, I'm not letting you get hurt. I won't. I'm sorry." You turn your head. You're going to fucking help, whether he likes it or not. You won't let anything happen to you.

You just can't bear the thought of being without him.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

holy crap I only had like... 20 minutes to type this /tear

and its not even that much. /more tears

and WOW this has been getting a lot more feedback than I thought it would! QuQ thanks omg.

I'm getting into this, so expect more frequent updates, haha. (hoping for one tomorrow, yeaaaaaah.)

i'm terrified that i'm making this way shorter than I wanted it to be. /sobs

whatever. I dont want it to be full of bs so it seems longer. Whatever.

Whale, I hope you like this small, cheesy, and horrible chapter. Ill work better on the next one. :u

-Kiwi


	4. Chapter 4

HAHA SNORTS DID I SAY UPDATE TOMORROW MORE LIKE NEXT MONTH

* * *

Its exactly a week later. You haven't talked to Mituna for about 3 days now. No pesterchum, no going to his hive, nothing. He knows. He knows you're going to come. You grab whatever you think would help, that being your wand and your locket (not that it's ever left your neck).

You stride out of your hive, swimming straight up to the surface. You start on your way to Mituna's hive, your face hard. You walk in the door, going straight towards Mituna's room. You start to say something, but you realize the room is empty. You stand there for a second, taking in the messy room. ...Fuck.

Fuck fuck, shit, fuck, shit. The blood drains from your face and you frantically run out of Mituna's hive. You run to Kurloz's hive, but you have to pause. Damn, Kurloz is fucking terrifying. Do you really want to do this?

...Who are you fucking kidding, of course you want to! Mituna's all you fucking care about in the end. You knock on the hive, Kurloz opening the door. You shiver. God you hate this guy.

"Have you seen Mituna?" He shakes his head. God damn it, you would love to actually TALK to him.

"You know he's facing... Whatever, today. Do you fucking know where _that's_ taking place?" His face is blank for a second, then he furiously starts signing to you.

Uh, what the fuck. All you see is weird hand movements. You stare him dead in the eye, and he stops. He seems to sigh, and he starts walking away from his hive, and you follow. As you go farther, he starts to go faster. Its not long before you're running frantically. How the hell does he have this much stamina? You shake the thought and focus on staying caught up with Kurloz.

You run for what seems like sweeps and end up next to Kurloz, on a mountain of some sorts. He makes you hide behind a ridge, and he disappears without a trace. You peek around, but everything is covered with mist. You open your locket, and smile a little, despite the situation. You tuck it back in your shirt, and keep squinting around, hoping to be able to see _something._

Time passes, and you still can't see shit. You pout, and sit down on the ground. You've heard _nothing. _Nothing, I mean _really, _is this a joke or- You nearly scream when you're flung back. Everything around you is dark, including a few zaps of red and blue here and there.

Mituna.

You yell out, pounding on the walls that surround you. You can't see. The only sense you have is hearing. God, its too fucking loud. Roaring, screaming, crashing noises envelop you. You're sent to your feet with another large crash, louder screaming this time. You can't fucking take it. You know he's screaming. You know he's fighting what ever that is. _Hopefully with Kurloz, _you think, shaking. You don't know what to do. You can't get out. Mituna's always been scary good with his psionics, its just how he is. You scream out his name, but you're sure no one can hear you. It doesn't matter. You flop to the ground, still shaking. You can't control anything. You can't fucking help, not even in the tiniest bit.

You sit there for about an hour or two, the loud noises getting louder. You're still scared shitless, rubbing the locket to keep your sanity.

Suddenly, with a final bang, everything goes silent. You go still for a moment. Did Mituna win? Is it over? What if Mituna... You ponder all of the outcomes for a minute, you whole body freezing when a single shrill scream rings out. It sounds inhuman. It sounds... You grow entirely cold when the rock walls fall from around you, the zaps of red and blue long gone.

Shaking, you run into the mist, meeting a large clearing covered with mustard yellow and bright red blood. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, you see Kurloz in the distance, cowering over something. You dash over, and all but push Kurloz out of the way to get to him. His clothes are stained in the red and yellow that stains the clearing. Yellow covers his eyes, it leaking out faster than anything you've seen before. You cry out for him, but he doesn't reply. You wrap around him protectively, trying to warm up the ice cold. You feel a hand on your shoulder, and you look up at Kurloz, not losing your grip on Mituna. He motions with his hand back out of the mountains, and you nod.

You walk this time, looking empty as you go. Kurloz looks back at you a few times, but you're sure its just to make sure you haven't collapsed yet. He brings you to Aranea's hive, and you let out a sigh of relief. You couldn't stand the thought of leaving him in... Kurloz's hive. You shiver, you can't even stand standing outside of it for a few seconds. Kurloz knocks, and Aranea quickly answers, giving both of you a once-over. She closes the door and you both hear a muffled scream. The door opens and Meenah grabs your arm and tears you inside the hive, rushing you over to a cushion. You plop yourself down, not letting Mituna out of your grip. Meenah sighs, obviously concerned.

"So, tell us the storsea."

* * *

im sorry i got writers block so i ended it with a fish pun hAAAAAAAAA im a bad writer


	5. Chapter 5

u guys are so nice putting up with my never uploading because writers block and laziness and people and ive had a bunch of favorites and follows and even a review or two and thank you /cries a lot

* * *

As you tell the story, Meenah paces and Aranea just gapes at you. You don't have too much to tell though, seeing as how you didn't see much, just what you heard. When Kurloz is questioned, he just looks away, obviously he won't talk about it, even if he could.  
"So, he _was_ serious about the whole 'impending doom' thing." Meenah says, breaking the tense silence.

You look up, and she looks away from your eyes. You're not sure what she's thinking, but she lets out a few curses. You curl up a little more, brushing the hair out of Mituna's face. You almost lose your lunch at the sight of the blood surrounding his eyes, nearly resembling tears. You seem to fuss a bit over him, making sure he's still warm and breathing properly.

Meenah gets up and walks over to you, putting a hand on your shoulder. "We should.. Ah.. Clean 'im up." You nod and rise up, Kurloz following the both of you out. Aranea went and crawled into her recuperacoon, laughing awkwardly and telling you guys she was calling it a day. Meenah grumbled and marched forward.

You sit by the water and take your shirt off, dipping it in the water. You wipe away the blood from his face, the blood on the clothes already smeared in too far to just wipe off. You sigh, looking down at him. Is he going to be ok? How's he going to react if he is? How will everyone else act when they seem him like this? You frown, shaking your head. You'll focus on that later. For now, you head towards his hive, Kurloz and Meenah following close behind. You walk in (Mituna's lusus is gone for whatever reason, great timing) and head straight for Mituna's room, and you set him in his recuperacoon, making sure he looked comfortable.

You turn around and meet Meenah's eyes, and she looks at you for a moment with a look of pity, but quickly avoids your eyes again. You let out a sigh and you feel Kurloz's eyes on you.

"So water we gofin to do now?" You let out a sigh as Meenah breaks the silence again.

"We're just going to wait this out I guess." As much as you don't want to, there nothing really else anyone can do for him. You sit yourself next to the recuperacoon and start to mess with Mituna's hair, making it more messy than it usually is. You hear someone leave, and you expect it to be Meenah.

Instead, Meenah plops herself next to you.

"He must be gofin to codfine with Meufin." She purses her lips, not looking at you.

"Why are you here?" She sighs.

"I'm just... I'm just worried about you, ok?" You give a small smile.

"Thank you." She averts her eyes again.

"Whatever."

The both of you sit there for a while, you messing with Mituna's hair and Meenah seeming lost in thought. Eventually Kurloz comes back, but he just sits in the corner, only keeping his eyes on Mituna. You shrug it off, they're moirails of course. You don't have a moirail, but you would react all the same. You glance over at Meenah, who's struggling to stay awake. You smile and take your leather jacket off for her, setting it on her shoulders. She tsks at you, but then drapes the jacket around her more. You give her a pat before focusing on Mituna again.

This goes on for nearly half a sweep. You become more tense and nervous by the days, Meenah attempts to calm you down, and Kurloz just sits there. Eventually you realize that Meenah seems rather... Pale. When you try to talk to Meenah about it, everything gets awkward and she fumes out of the room for the next hour. When she comes back though, she sits next to you again and grumbles something that sounded like 'only if I get to keep the jacket'. You laugh and give her your leather jacket. You mean, you have plenty at home. You probably won't tell her that though.

The next day, Meenah comes and brings Latula, like you had asked her to. Meenah plops next to Mituna's computer and fumbles around with it while you talk to Latula.

"Hey, Latula." She smiles at you sympathetically.

"Hey, Cronus. How are you holding up?" You look at her blankly.

"I've had nothing but nightmares. I haven't left this room for about half a sweep, and I rarely get sleep. But, he seems to be doing better. So, I'm fine." She smiles.

"That's great! So... What did you need me for?" You sigh.

You don't want it to come to this, but you always want to be prepared for this. "Are you... Are you red for anyone?" Latula sputters and her face becomes hued with a light teal as she laughs awkwardly.

"Psh, hahahaa, _NO, _ha_, RED, _ oh _you. _ ...Why are you asking me anyways?" You look over at Mituna, choosing to flop his hair around again.

"Incase anything happens, I just, I need someone to be there for him. I'm not really, I'm not really sure what's going to happen when he gets up. I just need to be ready." She purses her lips, obviously not liking the idea.

But, she sighs. "I... I see. I understand, Cronus. I'm not sure, but, I can always try, I guess."

"Thank you, really. As much as I love him, I'm not sure how I would react to anything." She runs a hand through her head, turning on her heel.

"I'll see you later then. Catch you later!" Suddenly becoming her usual cheerful self again, she whips out her skateboard and leaves in a flash.

Meenah marches back over, leaning her back on your shoulder.

"You reely think it's gofin to be _that _ bad?" You look over at Mituna.

"It was bad. It was terrifying. The scream, he let out, it, it wasn't, it wasn't _normal._ " She looks at you, and looks at your hands before giving you a soft pap. You blink a few times before you smile at her. "Thanks." She doesn't reply, she just moves her look back over to Mituna's computer.

Eventually you both fall asleep next to each other, Meenah's head rested back on your shoulder, your head barely laying on top of hers. You sleep peacefully for once, but you're awoken in the middle of the night by some high-pitched grumbling and noises of sloshing around. You take it as nothing and you nearly drift off again before you notice a large poof of black moving around in Mituna's recuperacoon. You shoot up and Meenah flies down, waking her up. She snaps at you, but is quickly silent when she sees you poking your head into Mituna's hive. You glance around frantically, hoping you weren't just seeing things.

"Tuna?" You ask cautiously.

You stand there for a minute or two, then sigh. You turn to go back to where you slept, but you're stopped by a scream.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY HIVE GET OUT PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ACTUALLY DON'T GO ACTUALLY PLEASE LEAVE" You turn around, and see Mituna looking at you like you're some kind of sea monster. You're somewhat torn between running to him and never letting him go and fainting in shock. You choose to just stand there.

Kurloz is up already, running over to Mituna. Mituna quickly lights up at the sight of Kurloz, tackling him with a hug. Kurloz smiles and pats him on the back a few times before standing up. You walk over to Mituna awkwardly, trying to make this as smooth as possible.

"How're you feeling, Tuna?" He raises an eyebrow.

"What's a Tuna?" You gape at him.

"...Come again?"

"Wassa tuna. Is that some kind of a freaky..." He lowers to a whisper. "..._Vibrator?"_ Meenah all but screeches. You step towards Mituna, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tuna, what are you talking about?" Mituna stares at your hand like it's about to bite his shoulder off.

"D-Don't touch me! Let me go! I'm... I'm too young for sexual activity! I'm sorry, I please, just, I, don't, don't touch me, please, I, I'm sorry." You're so confused. What the hell is happening. You take your hand off of him though.

Meenah glares over at Mituna. "Hey, asshole. What's his name?" She points at you.

"Meenah, what ar-"

"I.. I.." He visibly starts to shake, and light mustard yellow tears form at the edges of his eyes. "I, I don't know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry, I'm sorry!" He cries out, and Kurloz quickly goes to calm him down.

You stand there in shock as you watch this new Mituna look at you in terror.

* * *

idfk im sorry for the lame update but i need to go to bed cause i have to do shit tomorrow

im a bad author sorry


	6. Chapter 6

i swear i didnt mean to put this off for seven months i aM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY AND POST IT TOMORROW OK? OK IM SO SORRY

also writing this made me sad yeah ill shut up and get back to writing

* * *

Timeskip to a month later.

You are still Cronus Ampora. Mituna is awake, but he won't even come near you. He gets nervous when you're around, and he runs from you when you look at him. Kurloz glares at you now. Meenah is unsure how to help you.

Meenah.

She's all you have now. Before all you had was Mituna, then for a while all you had was both of them. Now it's just her. She lets you come over whenever you want, which has become a daily thing now. Sometimes she tries to make you do magic, but you gave up on it. Magic failed you. It didn't fix Mituna. Magic isn't real. You gave up.

You both don't ever say anything. The first few days all you did was cry while she held you. Now you both just sit there. Sometimes she'll hold your hand. Other times she sits in your lap. You can tell that Aranea is starting to hate you for it.

It seems like everyone hates you.

Kurloz doesn't want you around Mituna anymore, but that doesn't stop you.

You don't really talk to the others, but they never liked you anyways.

Kankri seems mad that you took Latula away from him.

Latula kept her promise, she's with Mituna everyday. Mituna seems happy, so it's ok.

It is ok, right?

You mean, it hurts, but he's happy. That's all that matters, isn't it?

Right.

You laugh to yourself, making Meenah turn her attention back to you. She seems like she's not sure if she should say anything, but after a moment she asks, "Whale, what is it?" You chuckle a little at the pun.

"I'm really pathetic, aren't I?" She frowns and hits you.

"Don't say that."

You stare at her, still laughing. "I'm so, so pathetic though." You think for a moment. Then it hits you. "That's why he left me, isn't it. He couldn't handle someone as pathetic as me. He fought this giant fucking thing for us by _himself, _and what did I do? I fucking huddled and listened while it happened. I couldn't do fucking anything. I'm just _pathetic_." You spit out the last word, sickened.

You start to ramble, all the emotions you didn't say from the past month starting to spill out like vomit. You start shaking. You clench your fists, your nails cutting your hands open. You feel like you're going to expl-

SLAP.

Your right fin starts to sting, along with your cheek. You hold it, and look down at Meenah in surprise. She's glaring at you, tears streaming down her cheeks. Your eyes are wide, you're speechless.

"You are _NOT _pathetic!" She starts to yell at you. "You are fucking great, you were _amazing _to Mituna, you we're his _everything_!" She starts to pound on your chest, still crying. "You are an _amazing _person! I cannot fucking stand around here with you like this anymore!" She backs away from you, wiping her eyes. "I won't stand it anymore." You snap out of your shock and pull her into a hug. She mutters something about you being a selfish asshole, but she hugs you back.

You're really lucky to have her.

* * *

Time skip to another two months later.

You're standing outside of his hive again. Your hand is raised by the door, but you're not sure if you have the strength to do it. You've tried talking to him everyday. Mituna would open the door, happy as ever, but he would see you and scream, running away. He wouldn't even bother to close the door. His lusus would sigh and look at you sadly before shutting the door in your face. This had been going on for a couple of months, and you would be lying if you said it wasn't taking a huge toll on you.

You've been waking up everyday for the past month screaming, then you would keep screaming and clawing at yourself until your lusus snapped you out of it.

Eventually though, your lusus got sick of it and kicked you out, saying to return when you were 'normal' again. You went straight to Meenah's, and she broke down crying. You hadn't been there since you started going to Mituna's house. She dragged you in, and just hugged you for a bit, sobbing. You held her. You didn't know what to say. You were a mess. Sleep deprived, cuts all over, and you didn't even care about anything anymore. You rarely felt emotions anymore. You were just empty.

Meenah ended up taking care of you. You rarely ate though, everything tasted like sand. Everything was shit without Mituna.

But, Mituna had a new life now.

Mituna turned 9 sweeps old about a week ago. He had a party, and everyone but you and Meenah went. Meenah was invited, but you weren't. Meenah tore up the invitation and tried to hide it from you, but you found it. You tried to make her go, but she wouldn't. She said she couldn't leave you alone like this. You just kept to yourself for the day.

The next time you saw Mituna was walking around the beach at Meenah's house. He had a new helmet. You couldn't see his eyes anymore. You could still see his mouth though. He was grinning wildly, the kind of smile he would give you when you were having fun with him. He was also holding Latula's hand. He also gave her that smile he would give you when you held hands. He also kissed her cheek. That was when Meenah closed her curtains and drug you away from the window.

You've also heard Meenah and Aranea fighting about you. Aranea hates you for stealing all of Meenah's time. Meenah said she had to be there for you. You don't understand why anyone would waste their time with you. Everything about you is pathetic and worthless. Worthless without him.

You ended up spending your days in bed. Sometimes you would try and leave for Mituna's hive but Meenah just sent you back to bed. You could tell you were doing a load on her emotionally as well, and of course you felt bad. But you couldn't move on.

No matter what, you could never move on.

Meenah said something about a game called Sgrub but you couldn't care less.

You joined the game though, just to make Meenah a little happier. You didn't do anything to participate in the game though, you just went back to bed.

You just stayed in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

ummmm hahaha i meant to upload this a long time ago but then i got busy and a friend stayed for a week and we went camping and then i MOVED and hahahahahahahahhahahahah sorry

* * *

One Month Later

You are, sadly, Cronus Ampora.

The game has begun, you are a player, yet you don't participate.

You are leaving the ocean.

All you took with you was a bag full of clothes and your tPhone. You know, the hipster touch phone. You have the Trollian app on it. Not like you ever talk to anyone. You take your box and put it in some hive that you had claimed a while back. You looked out the window. The hive was near Mituna's. You stared at Mituna's hive, watching a laughing Latula leave Mituna's hive. You watched as he laughed and kissed her before she rolled away on her skateboard.

You could feel something bubble up inside of you. You weren't sure what it was, but it was negative and it was _strong._

As you watched Latula's figure become a thing of the past, you barged out of your new hive and over to Mituna's. You barge in past his lusus and into his room, throwing open the door. You see him stumble back at the sight of you, and the feeling bubbles stronger inside of you. You start yelling at him, ignoring his yelling and occasional screaming. When he begins to throw things at you, you stop yelling and charge over to him. You kick him. You punch him. You lose control and beat him until you start panting. You stumble back. You see a crying Mituna with an unfamiliar helmet and an unfamiliar attitude. You look down at your hands, mustard yellow blood mixing with a little of your own violet blood. You look up at him and start shaking your head as you run out of the room. You run out of his hive and you run back into your new hive. You lock the door behind you, panting. What did you just do.

Over time, you start taking your anger out on Mituna. You yell and taunt him when you see him, you 'troll' him on Trollian, and it makes you feel slightly better. It subdues that feeling.

But, it all stopped one day. You had been on your tPhone when you had heard a knocking from your door. You glanced up, no one had been talking to you since your charade with Mituna had begun. You walked over to your door, and when you opened it, an awkward Mituna was looking at you. You looked down in confusion, and he looks up and grins at you.

"Hey Cro." You stagger back a bit. You remember this Mituna.

"T... Tuna?" You ask, and he smiles.

"How are you?"

"I... I'm fine." He gives you a hug, just like he used to. You go to hug him back, and suddenly he jerks back and screams. He claws at you and turns back and runs to his hive, returning to the new Mituna. The Mituna you hate. You scowl and close your door, choosing to forget the old lapse of Mituna.


End file.
